


Truth or dare or forgotten memories

by lynxofspace



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Cheese, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynxofspace/pseuds/lynxofspace
Summary: \\ I'm not a writer, do not expect quality //A game of truth or dare brings up long forgotten memories for Reggie, and makes him question his feelings.
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 331





	Truth or dare or forgotten memories

Julie and the Phantoms didn’t have a gig tonight, in fact they didn’t have any plans at all. They had spent all day working on music, and they were all pretty tired by early evening. 

“So what do we do tonight?” Luke asked the group when he finally sat down on the couch in the studio. 

“I kind of don’t want to do anything.” Julie answered before taking a seat next to him. 

“It’s Saturday night, we have to do something.” Alex said. “We could play a game or something.”

“Like truth or dare?” Reggie asked.

Alex gave Reggie a jokingly condescending look. “I was thinking more like poker or a board game of some kind.” 

“But I really wanna play truth or dare.” Reggie made a sour face. “I’ve always wanted to know where Luke got that one scar.”

“You know you can just ask me that.” Luke gave Reggie a pat on the shoulder. 

“Didn’t wanna be insensitive.” Reggie shrugged. 

“Actually, truth or dare sounds kind of fun.” Julie interjected. “It would give me a chance to get to know you all a little better.” 

“Are you sure you want to?” Alex joked. 

After Reggie jokingly mentioned that he never got to go to a slumber party, the group decided to go all out with snacks and candles and music and make a night of it. Though the official story, if her dad asked, was that she wanted a night to herself, and despite bringing several bowls of chips, he didn’t question it. He was just happy the studio was back to being a happy place for her. 

“So, Reggie, truth or dare?” Julie asked. 

Reggie looked around at his friends. “I have to start?” They were sitting on a couple of mattresses on the floor, it wasn’t as comfortable as the couch, but it was so much cozier. 

“It was your idea, wasn’t it.”

“Dare.”

“Hmmm.. This is hard. I can’t dare you to eat something disgusting. That’s my go-to dare.” Julie thought about it. “I dare you to wear this crop top for half an hour” Julie said as she reached over and got an old, worn crop top out of a bag. 

“Easy,” Reggie said and put it on. It was very tight on him, which honestly bothered him more than the way he probably looked. 

“Lookin’ good.” Luke joked. 

“You tease, but Luke, truth or dare?” Reggie waggled his eyebrows.

“Truth, I guess.” Luke said after taking a second to think about it. 

“So how did you get that scar?” Reggie asked. 

“You’re gonna waste a question on that?” Luke asked. “It was a bicycle accident. Mom says it was pretty bad, and that I was lucky to just have that little scar, but I was too young to remember.”

“I’m sorry.” Reggie said genuinely. 

“Don’t be, it obviously didn’t affect my life too much.” Luke smiled. “Julie, truth or dare?”

“I’ll go truth too.” 

“Do you think Nick is cuter than me?” Luke smirked as he asked the question. 

“You’re cute in different ways.” 

“What kind of cop out answer is that?” Alex asked on Luke's behalf. 

“Fine, Luke is probably a little cuter, if I had to pick.” Julie blushed a little. “Alex, you’re up.”

“Truth.” 

“Who was your first crush?” Julie asked. 

Alex had to think about that for a long minute. “Probably Luke, but it was a while ago. He was always such a genuinely sweet person.”

Luke smiled proudly. 

Julie giggled at the both of them. 

Reggie’s face went red. Memories flooded back into his head. He had been trying to think back to who the three of them had been, and when this crush would have most likely taken place, but that wasn’t all that came back to him. 

“You okay, Reg?” Luke asked. 

“Me? Huh? Yeah, I’m fine.” Reggie snapped out of his trip down memory lane. 

“Well, then truth or dare?”

“I guess I’ll go truth too then, since none of you dare to do dares.” Reggie said. 

“Okay. Why did you face go red just now?” Alex asked. 

His friends were too smart. He debated lying to them, but they would probably see right through it. “I think my first crush was Luke too.”

They all sat there in silence for a few seconds. 

“What do you mean ‘think’?” Alex asked. 

“I mean I just remembered all of the times I stayed at Luke’s place when my parents were arguing and how it made me feel back then, and how I used to fantasize about it being like that all of the time.” Reggie looked at the wall as he spoke, not wanting to make eye contact with any of his friends. 

“That doesn’t sound inherently romantic.” Luke said. 

“There was a lot of cuddling.” 

“Oh.” Luke said, and Reggie was blushing again. “Dude, you know I’m just flattered.” Luke didn’t know why it needed to be said, why would it be anything but flattering, but he could see how much it embarrassed Reggie to talk about it. And Reggie wasn’t easily embarrassed. 

They abandoned the topic, but kept playing for a while longer, tying to keep the questions a little less personal. They learned about Luke’s guilty pleasure tv shows and Alex’s love for cheesecake. 

________

“Are you okay, dude?” Luke asked when Reggie had been uncharacteristically quiet for the entire duration of their practice session.

“I’m fine, I just can’t stop thinking about Saturday. What if I do like guys?” Reggie asked nervously. 

“Does it change anything?” Alex asked.

“I guess not.” Reggie sighed. “It would be nice to know, though.”

“Well..” Julie started. “I’d tell you to go to a bar and kiss a stranger, but that’s not really an option for you, is it?”

“You don’t need to rub it in.” Reggie made a sad face before he lit up with an idea. He looked over at Alex. 

“Don’t even think about it,” Alex said before Reggie could say a word. 

“But..” Reggie started. 

“First of all, I have a boyfriend. Second, why don’t you ask Luke? It’s him you’re really wondering about, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, but Luke wouldn’t…” He started and turned towards Luke. Luke was already closing the distance between them. He put his hands on Reggie’s face and kissed him softly. Then deeper. It felt like it lasted for an eternity. 

When they finally parted, Reggie fell onto the chair he was standing by. “Yep. Boys are good too.” He said when he finally caught his breath. 

Luke was thankful that Reggie had made a scene, no one was watching him as he tried to catch his breath too. He didn’t want to know what his face looked like. “..Happy to help” Luke mumbled.

“That was intense,” Julie observed. 

“Chemistry.” Alex concluded. 

__________________

The morning after, when Julie left for school and Alex went to hang out with Willie, Luke and Reggie were left in a bit of an awkward silence. 

“So… Do you have any plans today?” Reggie asked finally. 

“Come with me.” Luke commanded. 

Reggie looked at him confused. “What, where?”

“Just take my hand.”

The boys disappeared from the studio and reappeared at a somewhat secluded beach. It wasn’t as pretty as most of the beaches in LA, but they could still see the city behind them. 

“Where are we?” Reggie asked. 

“This was my favorite place when I was a kid. My mom loved the beach, but hated how crowded all the beautiful beaches are, so we came here instead.” Luke said, deep in thought. 

“Nice,” Reggie smiled. “Why are we here now?”

Luke kissed him. Again. Right there on the rocky beach. It was over before he had processed what was happening. 

“That was nice, but it doesn’t really answer my question,” Reggie said.

“I’ve wanted to do that ever since last night,” Luke admitted. 

“Oh,” Reggie said. “Wait, what?”

“I can’t explain it.”

“Aren’t you like in love with Julie?” Reggie asked. 

“Love is a strong word, but yes, I really like Julie.” Luke said and sat down on a large rock on the beach. 

“Then what is this about?” Reggie asked, gesturing at the two of them, before sitting down next to him. 

“I don’t know.” Luke got up and walked a couple of steps before turning around. “Ever since last night, being around you feels different. Kissing you makes me feel things I’ve only read about.”

Reggie smiled. “Is that a bad thing?” He asked. 

“It’s confusing.” Luke put his hands on his head. 

Reggie got up and put his hand on Luke’s shoulder. “I’m not gonna make you pick between me and Julie.” 

“That’s not the confusing part. Even I know that Julie deserves better than a forever 17 year-old boyfriend that only she can see. Sure, they can see us play, but what am I gonna do? Play music at the family dinner table? Sing my way through my wedding? I can’t give her kids, and even if I could, I can’t exactly attend PTA meetings. Julie deserves all of that stuff, even if it is with Nick.” It was obvious that these thoughts had been in his head for a while. 

“Then what’s the problem?” Reggie asked. 

“I’ve known you for ages, and not even for a second did I see this coming.” Luke looked Reggie in the eyes. “I like you, Reggie.”

Reggie smiled. “I like you too. I think I always have, on some level.” 

Luke smiled and pulled Reggie in for a kiss.   
__

Hours passed like minutes and suddenly it was cloudy and a little chilly. “I guess we should head back.” Luke said, though he didn’t really want to leave. They had just been talking like they always did, but it felt different now, somehow. 

“Hey Julie.” Luke and Reggie had just gotten back from the beach when Julie got home from school. “How was school?”

“School was school. Nothing special.” Julie said as she set her backpack down on the floor in the studio. “What have you two been up to?”

“We went to the beach,” Reggie said with a smile. 

“The beach?” Julie asked, confused. 

“Yeah, we needed to talk." Luke looked from Reggie to Julie "Listen, Julie...” Luke started. “I love our friendship, our connection. If I wasn’t… this, a ghost, I think we could have been something great. But you deserve so much more than this, you deserve someone to grow old with.”

“Don’t you think I can make my own decisions about what I want in life?”

“Of course you can.” Luke said immediately, and looked at Reggie. “It’s just that.. Reggie and I spent some time together today and…” Luke grabbed Reggie’s hand. “We’re kind of a thing now.”

Julie looked back and forth between the two boys, not knowing if they were pulling some sort of prank or if they were serious. “A thing?”

“A couple. Boyfriends.” Reggie said. 

“Cool,” she said. “Wait, are you telling me that I’m in a band with three dead guys and I’m somehow the only one without a boyfriend?” 

“I guess so,” Luke said.

Julie burst out laughing, and the two boys joined in. 

“What are we laughing at?” Alex appeared behind them in the studio.

Luke raised his and Reggie’s still joined hands. “Reggie and I are a couple now.”

“Aww I’m happy for you.” Alex said with a smile.

“That’s all you have to say? 

“You can’t mess with chemistry?”

“You really can’t” Reggie said and kissed Luke softly.


End file.
